The present invention is directed to a mailer operation and more particularly to an improved stacking arrangement and method for such mailer operations.
Normally, in handling large numbers of papers, the papers are formed into a package and the package is delivered to a stacking table which then takes the packages and directs them to a predetermined destination such as a stacking tray. Stacking of such packages has normally been accomplished by stacking one package over the other and continuing to stack one package over the other as each package is completed and delivered to the stacking tray. In other words, after a package is formed and exits from the folder mechanism, it is placed on top of another package on a shingling exit conveyor. This sometimes creates space problems and also proper sealing problems where a letter, for example, may not be completely closed and the glue may dry before it fully seals the letter. In addition, when the packages are stored in trays it sometimes becomes necessary to invert the stacked packages in order to present the packages in the order in which they were processed.